


Ugauksuh

by supercorncob



Series: The Parallel of Us [13]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, karushuu, ugauksuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorncob/pseuds/supercorncob
Summary: Karma has a stuffed bear called Ugauksuh and Gakushuu thinks it’s hideous- until...
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: The Parallel of Us [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191350
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cataclysmic31415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmic31415/gifts).



> cracc?

Growing up Karma didn’t have many friends. He would scare them off with his sharp teeth and unnaturally red hair. The one friend he did have moved away after two years.

So what Karma bit him once? It wasn’t fair. His parents weren’t even his friends. When they came home at night they would say a word or two to the boy and then go to sleep or to ‘watch a movie’ in the basement. Karma was left alone. 

Alone with a stuffed bear he found at the park. It was abandoned, a lot like he was. The bear sat on the park bench beside 8 letter beads. The beads weren’t on a string or anything and they were scattered. Karma saw them and read ‘Ugauksuh.’ It was a nice name, unique like his was.

So he got Ugauksuh cleaned and cut up some clothes to make the bear wear and soon enough he brought the bear everywhere. Ugauksuh was the friend he never had, one who wouldn’t run away after being bitten once. Not like Karma still bit people though, he was 5 now thank you very much. 

Karma and Ugauksuh went everywhere together, _everywhere_. They would sleep in the same bed, sit beside each other on the plane, he would chill in Karma’s backpack while Karma was at school and be in Karma’s arms as he walked home. 

It was a great relationship they had, they would tell each other secrets, and Karma would read textbooks to the bear. The bear was the best listener ever, he never interrupted! He understood all the concepts that his new school friends never bothered trying to learn. Sugino was always too into baseball to listen to his theorems and movie reviews, while Terasaka was too into smelling leaves. 

Those two didn’t stay Karma’s friend’s for long though, once they turned 10 they found that talking to a stuffed bear everyday was weird and ditched him. 

So it was just Karma and Ugauksuh again. It was actually just Karma and Ugauksuh for two more years, and then he met Nagisa and Rio. 

Nagisa and Rio were different than the others, they listened to him talk and walked around with him. They didn’t find him odd or intimidating, they found him interesting and maybe even cool. He would help them with homework sometimes and the three of them would watch movies together. 

The more they came over the less Ugauksuh was brought out, and the more time he spent with them was less time for him and his stuffed bear. He didn’t mind though, actually he barely noticed. Ugauksuh didn’t seem to care either, he was happy enough sleeping beside Karma in bed anyway. 

* * *

“Ugauksuh! I’m going to a sleepover so don’t wait up,” Karma laughs, walking out his front door. Nagisa’s mom’s out of town and they’re having a sleep over. Rio has to sneak out but she makes it in time. 

“Karma! You made it!” Nagisa smiles, opening the door for Karma. Rio is sitting on the couch in her yellow pyjamas and Nagisa is wearing his blue ones. Karma still has to change into his pink pjs but he gets right to that. Tonight’s gonna be fun.

”Truth or dare,” Rio smirks, looking at Karma. 

“Dare.” What kind of dares were even acceptable for 14 year olds?

”Huh, okay,” she thinks, “call someone on your contact list and tell them you love them. Oh! I’ll pick who.” Karma’s smile falters. Who’s number does he even have saved. He knows he has Nagisa’s, Rio’s, his mom’s, his dad’s, Sugino’s, and like two other people’s. 

“Knock yourself out.”

“Oooooh! Who’s Shuu?” 

”This kid I bit once,” Karma found out that his parents had his friend’s mom’s number from back in the day and one night when he was feeling extremely lonely he asked Benji’s mom for it. (OH MY GOSH THIS IS PLOTLESS.)

“Okay call him and say it.”

”He doesn’t know I have his number though it’s weird.”

”Yeah too bad,” Rio presses the call button and Nagisa gives Karma an apologetic look.

”Hello?” Two rings, he must be bored. Oh is that English? “Hello? Is anybody here?”

”Oh,” Karma sighs, not switching languages, “is this Shuu?”

”Yep, who’s this?” So they’re having a conversation in different.

”This is gonna be weird, it’s Akabane Karma.”

”Shit what? Hey!” Sounds like he’s smiling?

”Hey! This is really weird gosh, um,” he turns to Rio, glaring daggers at her.

”How’d you get this number?”

”Boredom does things to the desperate,” Rio adds, loud enough for him to hear.

”Oh are you with someone?” What time is it for him again?

”Yeah that’s my friend Rio. She’s right though I got bored and asked your mom.”

”Ah, she’ll be glad to hear the Japanese

on the call. Did you have a reason for calling today in particular?”

“Rio,” Nagisa frowns, this isn’t the best way for them to be reconnecting. 

“Is that someone else? Isn’t it like 11 in Japan?”

“It’s 12am,” Karma explains, “um what are you up to?” 

“I have an exam tomorrow so I’m studying,” he explains.

“Oh nice, studying what?” Only Karma could be genuinely interested in that.

“You asking out of courtesy or?” 

“Wondering about the education system in uh.”

“California?”

“Exactly.”

“Well if you must know, I’m doing boring things.Geometry, but I have some extracurricular courses that makes the workload more challenging,” he explains, and Rio yawns.

“So you’re a nerd?” 

“Soulmates!” The blonde yells, turning to Nagisa so the two of them can play chopsticks. 

“Why does the term nerd have to be derogatory?” Shuu asks, flipping a page. He’s taking grade nine science at night school.

“It doesn’t have to be, hey can I bother you later? My friend started a fire on the rug,” he lies. He feels like he’ll embarrass himself around Shuu if he hangs around any longer.

“Huh? Oh, sure. Just don’t call at 3am.”

“Haha thanks love you bye,” he hangs up and his friends look over at him. 


	2. Time Zones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miu

“I’m serious,” Karma says into the phone, smiling like the idiot he is.

“No you’re not,” Gakushuu frowns. He isn’t fooled that easily.

“Why don’t you believe meeeeee?” He asks, flipping the page of his book, “see I just read a page right there.”

“ Liar . There’s no way you can read, draw, talk to me and tie a knot with your tongue at once.”

“I’d say watch me but then I’d have to add looking pretty for you.”

“Impossible,” Gakushuu’s eyes wander to the clock beside him. It’s almost 7am, which means he should be heading to school soon.

“Alright the knot is tied. It’s 7pm and my life is complete, nothing in the world could ever make it better.”

“You sure about that?” Gakushuu closes his own books up and started to shove them into his backpack, “ugh, it’s not fair. Your February 2nd is done with and mine is just starting.”

“Lighten up, this close to Valentine’s day you should be ecstatic.”

“Unlikely.”

“How about the hoards of fan girls who want to hear you say, ah, what was it? Nani?” Karma laughs, plopping down on his bed, “looks like I’ll get an early night.”

“Mhm, and I’m six feet tall,” Gakushuu fixes his jeans and walks down the stairs.

“Don’t be salty, we all get there one day, the best of us do at least.”

“Shut up,” Shuu runs to give his mom a hug and shoves a piece of toast into his mouth. 

“Maybe it’s something in the air, oh by the way your dad’s giving us way to much homework.”

“He’s  not my dad, isn’t Asano a common last name?” Karma had come to the conclusion that the principal at his god forsaken school was Shuu’s long lost dad that divorced his mom a while back. 

“I mean I don’t know many Asanos who look like yo-“

“Funny neither do I.”

“Well you live in what Mexico?”

“I tell you everyday, it’s SoCal. California.”

“Mhm,” Karma closes his eyes, “take me on a tour one day kay?” When’s the last time he went to bed at a time like this?

“Fly over and I just might,” Gakushuu makes it out to the bus stop.

“Is that a dare? I’ll do it you know.”

“Honestly Karma,” Shuu spots the bus, “please, go for it.”

Gakushuu goes off for school and Karma realizes he’s never gonna sleep at 7pm. He’s 16 years old and lives alone. Nagisa told him not to bother him because of an upcoming test, but it’s not like Rio and Nagisa were attached at the hip. He calls her up and she agrees to come over in ten minutes. 

“You’re obviously bored so we’re going to get sushi,” Rio didn’t bother entering his front gate. The sun was still up and Karma lived close enough to a plaza of restaurants.

“Are you paying?”

“Does it look like I’m paying?” She laughs, walking ahead.

“What if I get fat or something?”

“He doesn’t see below your chin, you’re fine.” 

“Why would you bring him up?” Karma groans, walking on the ledge of the sidewalk beside the road, “what if I’m just health conscious?”

“Since when?”

“Just get in,” they make it to the door and Karma goes in first, not holding the door open for Rio.

“What did you guys talk about today?” Rio asks, sipping on her mango smoothie. Karma stirs his strawberry one looking distraught. 

“The usual? Do you think it means anything that he wakes up at 5:30 to talk to me?”

“Yep,” she thinks it’s obvious, she’s heard their conversations before.

“But what if there’s something else he’s awake for? Like health?”

“The man was a coffee addict before he met you, well re-met you. You could always just ask.”

“And risk not having someone to talk to in my morning math class? Please.”

“Well what happened this time? Did he uh drop any hints? Anything new? Something bad?” At this rate she was going to need two of these smoothies. 

“I think he wants me to fly over honestly.” Rio stops sipping on what’s left of her drink.

“Woah. Okay but that’s a big step, start by confessing maybe. Moving in before all that seems sus.”

“I’m not going to pack up my bags and move in because some guy I like hinted at it in a phone call.”

_ A year and a buncha forms later. _

“So Karma what was that about not packing your bags-“

“Shut up,” Karma fixes his hat and glares down at Rio and Nagisa. Nagisa is close to tears and he can’t quite understand why, “hey Nagisa-“

“Sorry I had an allergic reaction to the seafood,” he sniffles, “oh and you’re leaving for a year.” He laughs a bit.

“Look at that Nagisa, our little boy’s all grown up,” Rio wipes a fake tear out of her eye, “leaving the nest, the country, the continent. Chasing a man that he-“

“Wow did they just call for my flight an hour early? Jeez that’s so strange-“ Karma gets hit on the head by a rolled up newspaper. 

“If you give me that bullshit about bettering your education and quality of English then I’ll confess to Shuu for you.”

“Yeah yeah but hey it’s kinda that too see this exchange will be good on my transcript and,” he sighs, “yeah I’m chasing. Let’s just hope I catch it okay?”

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea to keep him in the dark about this exchange though, does he know you’re coming tomorrow?”

“He knows he’s going to Japan next year and switching with someone later it’s fine. His mom knows so..”

(omg i’m rushing this sorry)

“Why are you calling? It’s like 4am in Japan,” Gakushuu asks as he walks home from the bus stop. Debate went overtime.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“You have school tomorrow. I can’t indulge you,” so Gakushuu was health conscious when it came to Karma. 

“Please,” he pouts, trying not to laugh. Shuu’s bed is really comfy. He has to hide under the blanket to fake the darkness of the night and decides he’s totally gonna be stealing the bed. 

“Only until I get home. Oh, I have a surprise for you,” he smiles at the figure in the dark, “remember the talk we had about visiting each other?”

“That was a while ago Shuu,” Karma mumbles to keep from laughing. 

“Nothing you say is forgettable,” what was that? “Uh, anyways, I’m doing an exchange program next year so maybe we could meet up?”

“Like for a date?” This was the worst time to be doing this. 

“Are you asking me out?”

“What if I was?” It was getting a bit too hot under Shuu’s blanket. 

“I’d have to politely decline.” Silence. Shuu looks down at his phone with a smug look on his face, “because I have to ask first.”

“OH MY GOSH, don’t do that,” Karma sighs in relief, for a second his heart left his chest.

“So do you like, like me?”

“Who knows, maybe I do. Maybe I don’t anymore,” Karma turns off his camera, noticing the lamppost that Shuu just walked by. He’s going to hide under the bed. 

“I’m home now go to bed.” Karma actually yawns at that. Well it is 4am back home. Maybe he can take a nap.

“I might just take you up on that offer.”


End file.
